Shiki Kurobane/Trivia
* Shiki's entire family died during a pox epidemic when he was fifteen. * Shiki is an honest person, often telling the truth. The only times he told lies was to Amethyst, where he was her taste tester for her pastries and meals. Though he told white lies, he still told her on the areas of improvement. * Shiki was apparently good at hacking and is knowledgeable at technology. He is stated to be rather resourceful as well, making an Idiot Gun and a laser gun out of scrap material. Phillip was seen to be fascinated by what he made. * Shiki fell in love with Amethyst at first sight (although Amethyst is somewhat unaware of this) and will do anything for her. This is probably the reason why he forsook his position as heir to the Dragon Clan. * Shiki made his first kill at seventeen. Ironically, this is the same age Amethyst started killing, as Shiki was killed when she was seventeen, prompting her to kill her family in retaliation. * Shiki is considered a genius in aura wielding, alongside Ash and Amethyst. * Shiki knew how to play the violin, piano, flute and harmonica, as he learnt how to do so since he was young as part of an aristocrat family. He was also mentioned to be good at singing, as he had once won a season of a Intercity singing competition. * He was friendly rivals with Jude while they were competing in singing competitions. * Shiki was stated to be good at sewing, having designed or modified some of the evening clothes Pakura wore on her Regional Tour. He was also stated to be excellent at building things, having built a house with unique facilities all by himself, which he intended to give as a wedding gift to Pakura. * Shiki is a rather good marksman when it comes to shooting a gun. He usually slept with a gun under his pillow in case someone attacked their camp or tried to kidnap Amethyst (which did happen several times). Also, in the AV, he is apparently skilled in throwing a knife, being able to hit a Team Rocket grunt just by judging the grunt's general direction. * It is implied that Shiki knows how to cook, as stated when Amethyst told Lance that Shiki said his cooking sucks. Due to the fact that Lance did not label him as a hypocrite for that comment, it is safe to assume he can cook (although it's possible Lance did not say anything to insult Shiki in case it angers her, since he's trying to ask her on a date at that time.) It's possible Amethyst learnt her skills from him, although it is unknown how far his skills go. * Shiki looks similar to Amethyst due to the fact that they both have black hair and purple eyes, which makes it easy for them to be mistaken for siblings. However, if one were to look carefully, one would notice that Shiki's eyes are a shade lighter than Amethyst's. * Shiki was the one who taught Amethyst how to play the flute, piano, violin and harmonica. He also taught her how to sing. * Had Amethyst died and Shiki lived, Shiki most likely won't be able to live with himself, and would probably pose a greater threat to Ash and his Elites than Amethyst. * Amethyst unconsciously created Shiki in her mind in the AV. He appears in the chapters, seemingly interacting with her normally, but in reality, he was never real but a creation of her own mind, so that she could hold herself together until she finishes what she had started and complete her plan of resurrecting him. However, this was also caused by her schizophrenia, and made her lose touch with reality.